


Missing Bathtub Scene

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a mentioned scene in “A Tale in Three Courses Plus One” by: flybynight. Alfred is getting fucked over the bathtub rim by Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Bathtub Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tale in Three Courses (Plus One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297864) by [flybynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybynight/pseuds/flybynight). 



Alfred bent down over the tub, sponge in hand and cleaner in the other. His skirt hiked up, letting a cool breeze flit over his exposed thighs. “Damn thing, can’t even…” Alfred grumbled as he tried to push the skirt down.  
“Don’t even think about it, love.”  
Alfred’s hand stilled on his skirt’s hem. He looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur standing behind him, arms crossed. Alfred slowly slid his hand off the hem and gripped the edge of the tub. The pure lust in Arthur’s eyes affected him instantly, cock already half-hard.  
“Maid?” Arthur said, not close enough. “I thought I told you to clean the bathtub.”  
Alfred nodded shakily and bent back over the rim of the bathtub. He grabbed the sponge shakily and started to scrub. He gasped quietly when he felt Arthur’s hands on his hips. “So beautiful.” Arthur whispered as he played with Alfred’s panties. Arthur, now on his knees, slid the lacey underwear down Alfred’s strong legs. “Let’s see how well you cleaned since this morning.” Alfred bit his lip as he felt Arthur’s finger enter him. “I don’t see you working, poppet.”  
Alfred gulped and sprayed the tub with a shaky hand. He scrubbed erratically as Arthur slowly pumped his finger in and out of his ass. Alfred knew he didn’t need to be prepared because of what happened his morning but he didn’t question it. Arthur just loved teasing him.  
Alfred remembered one of the first times he gave Arthur his morning blowjob. He was bobbing his head so fast it made him dizzy until Arthur grabbed a hold of his hair, including his cowlick, and tugged. Alfred moaned as the pleasure snaked down his spine. Arthur was saying something but Alfred was too dazed to understand it. Arthur tugged harder and Alfred let his cock fall out of his mouth as he moaned. Arthur stilled as he curled his finger around Alfred’s cowlick. He tugged once. Alfred moaned, dick straining against the silk panties. Arthur grinned and said, “Now, that I have your, ahem, attention. Go slowly, love. We’re all alone, no need to rush, okay?” He tugged lightly and Alfred nodded as he moaned against Arthur’s thigh. “Now try again.” Alfred lightly licked Arthur’s head, tasting the salty pre-come there. “Yes, love. Just like that.” With Arthur directing and pulling at his cowlick, Alfred was about to bring him to completion. Arthur had twisted his cowlick and pulled so hard when he came, Alfred came without touching himself.  
Now, though, Arthur had placed two fingers, slowly grazing over his prostate. “Tch, I don’t think someone is doing their job? What is it? Am I distracting you too much for you to do your job properly? Would you like to stop?”  
Alfred shook his head and scrubbed. Arthur grinned cheekily before he assaulted Alfred’s prostate. Alfred moaned before scrubbing again, trying to keep himself from pushing back on Arthur’s fingers. Arthur grinned and added another finger, pumping in and out of that delicious ass. Alfred moaned loudly, the sound reverberating in the large bathroom.  
Arthur pulled out his fingers. Alfred whimpered at the loss. Arthur just chuckled and placed a kiss on the back of Alfred’s neck. Arthur lined himself up and pushed into Alfred slowly. Alfred gripped the rim of the tub, biting his lip to keep the moans in. Arthur let go of Alfred’s hip and tugged at his lip. “I want to hear those pretty noises you make when I do this.” Arthur drove his hips forward sharply and Alfred moaned out.   
“Oh, god, sir. Hng.” Arthur bit Alfred’s shoulder before setting a brutal pace. Alfred could only grab onto the tub’s rim and moan freely as Arthur hit his prostate on every thrust. “S-sir…” He gasped out. This made the English man thrust harder and snake a hand to Alfred’s erection. He stroked in time with his thrusts and, barely three pumps later, Alfred was coming against the porcelain. A few thrusts later and Alfred was being filled with Arthur’s come. Arthur placed a kiss into Alfred’s hair and slid out of him. Alfred could hear a zipper being pulled up and a belt being fastened.   
“I’ll be downstairs.” There was only the sound of Arthur’s shoes clicking against the tile then he was gone. Alfred was still bent over the tub, dazed. A cool breeze ran over his thighs. Maybe these skirts aren’t all that bad, he grudgingly thought as he looked at the eratically scrubbed tub. Well, there goes the cleaning. He moaned as he got up and wobbled on his heels. He went to clean the mess and hopefully, Arthur would have a treat for him at lunch. Alfred grinned, already setting a plan in his head.


End file.
